One Moment In Time
by Nikki99
Summary: The sequel to "One Magical Moment" has now arrived. This tells the events through the point of view of the misterious blue eyed stranger from Serena's story. It IS Darien... Right?


"One Moment in Time"  
  
By: Nikki99 (G)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Hello fellow moonies! It's me again nikki99 here with  
  
another wonderful SM fic for all you readers out there.  
  
I received a lot of e-mail (more than with any of my other   
  
fics) on people wanting a sequel to "One Magical Moment"(You should  
  
read that first it's not necessary but it will help you understand   
better).  
  
Well here it is *Nikki stands back and presents monitor in   
  
classic magicians assistant style* TADA!! *one person in  
  
the audience claps* Thank you! Thank you! *Nikki steps  
  
forward and bows, the one person stops clapping* just the  
  
response I was looking for, well I'm through rambling on  
  
with the story *someone in audience screams* SHUT UP!!  
  
Crimony! See if I write another story for you people *Nikki  
  
dodges insane amount of fruit and runs off stage*  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Disclaimer: Nuff' said  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
One Moment in Time  
  
  
  
I walked up to a patio table at the Olive Garden stealing  
  
one last glance at my Rolex watch.  
  
"Whew," I said to myself "made it with five minutes to  
  
spare."  
  
I was there to meet my best friend Andrew for lunch. We  
  
both worked at the hospital, though in different departments  
  
(he was pediatric, I was surgical). But we still had lunch  
  
together on a regular basis. And every once in a while when  
  
time permitted we had lunch "off campus" so to speak, and this  
  
time it was Drew's turn to pick and he chose here. I smiled to  
  
myself, mentally giving myself a pat on the back. Why? Because  
  
today I made it first, I know it doesn't seem like a big thing  
  
but we've been doing this for about three years and this was  
  
the first time *I* was first. So trust me this is really an  
  
accomplishment. I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft   
  
tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to make eye contact  
  
with the most beautiful set of crystalline blue eyes that I  
  
had ever seen... or were they?  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
I was fourteen years old and Andrew and I were supposed   
  
to go to Disney World with his cousin Mike who was visiting  
  
Florida from Texas. Drew's dad dropped us off at Mikes' resort  
  
hotel where we were supposed to go to his room and get him   
  
then catch a shuttle to Disney.  
  
Well it wasn't exactly that easy it took me fifteen minutes  
  
to realize that maybe Drew and I didn't have the hotel figured  
  
out like we thought that we did. Then it took me ten more minutes  
  
to convince *him* I was right and that we should ask the   
  
receptionist in the front for directions to the room.  
  
While Drew was asking for directions to the room my attention  
  
wondered around the hotel. It really was a beautiful place,  
  
spacious and full of tourists. I was leaning against a pole near  
  
the reception desk just admiring everything when I saw her. She   
  
was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was sitting  
  
on a bench in the middle of the lobby and seemed to be admiring  
  
the hotel just as I had been only moments earlier. I was considering  
  
approaching her when Andrew punched me in the arm.  
  
"Hey dude" said Drew "what planet were you on?"  
  
"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the beautiful girl  
  
for fear that she would disappear.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Andrew waving his hand in front of my face, which  
  
I quickly slapped away (as more of a reflex if anything).  
  
"What do you want Drew?" I asked exasperatedly (AN: is that a word?  
  
No, well it is today. :oP ) while cocking one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Never mind." he said " I'm about to run and get Mike, your  
  
staying here right?"  
  
"Right" I muttered while turning my attention back to the lobby  
  
angel.  
  
Andrew sighed and walked off muttering something about bringing  
  
a souvenir back from my planet when I decided to return to earth.  
  
I'm sure that he kept going, but I wasn't paying any attention  
  
anymore anyway. Especially since at that exact moment my midnight blue  
  
eyes came in contact with crystalline blue ones and so I did the only  
  
thing I could do when I had been caught staring... I smiled.  
  
To my surprise the angel not only smiled back, but she seemed  
  
to flush in response to the simple gesture. Well that was all the   
reason  
  
I needed, I built up all my courage and walked over to her.  
  
I took a seat as close as I could get to the beautiful girl. My  
  
fourteen year-old heart was beating at a pace that told my head that it  
  
was in love.  
  
"Hi" she said, knocking me out of my reverie.  
  
"Hey" was my own timid response.  
  
There was a long pause as we shifted uneasily on the bench. I searched  
  
my mind for something, anything to say. Lucky for me she was a lot   
  
quicker "on her toes" than I was.  
  
"What kind of cologne are you wearing?" she asked.   
  
No! No! Anything but that, how was I supposed to know I just thought  
  
it smelled good and splashed some on. 'Quick Darien' my mind screamed   
  
'come up up with something quick!'  
  
"I don't know." I said hoping to sound indifferent. 'Ok,' my mind   
  
said 'now think up a really great name, something classy, and sophisticated,   
  
no better yet something French. Yeah! That's it something French. Wait, idiot you   
  
don't know French, well say something anything before she leaves'  
  
"It's my father's--musk or something" Smooth Darien my mind   
  
drawled sarcastically. 'Ok,' I thought 'time for a subject change'.   
  
It was then that I noticed the Mickey Mouse balloon that she was   
  
holding. 'Perfect,' I thought touching the balloon 'we can talk about Disney or   
  
her favorite character'. At least that's what I had in mind but when my eyes made   
  
contact with her curious sky blue ones all thought went out the window and next   
  
thing I knew I was kissing her.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" my mind screamed, I was so sure that she   
  
was going to slap me that I was going to pull away. That's until I realized that   
  
she was kissing me back. It was the softest and sweetest kiss that I had   
  
ever had (...ok so it was the only kiss that I had ever had but you get the point).  
  
And even though I was enjoying it with all my heart, my ever-rational mind eventually   
  
won over as I regretfully pulled away from her sweet lips.  
  
But as I looked away I did notice a blond haired woman stalking   
  
towards us, and she did *not* look happy. I looked back down at my beautiful angel  
  
one last time, as she was just opening her eyes. I then did the only thing as a fourteen  
  
year-old boy that I could think to do.. I ran.  
  
As I got up I mumbled an apology that I'm not even sure if she   
  
heard and then I ran back towards the reception desk. Just as I got there Drew and another   
  
blond guy that I could only guess was Mike walked up.  
  
"Hey you ready to go?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said casting one last look at my lobby angel. It   
  
was then that I realized with great regret and a mental slap, that with all my stuttering  
  
and struggling to come up with conversation that I never asked her the most simple and   
  
also most important question of all, I never asked her name.  
  
I thought about going over and apologizing, explaining to the   
  
blond lady (who was yelling at and obviously some relation to the beautiful girl) that it  
  
was all my fault, but I chickened out.  
  
"She probably never wants to see me again anyway." I mumbled to   
  
myself as I cast her one last look before running to catch up with Drew and   
  
Mike (who had decided that I was taking to long to answer and promptly left me to catch   
  
the next shuttle).  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
I was pulled back to the present by the blond asking me a   
  
question. About the name of the cologne that I was wearing. I smiled in response remembering   
  
a similar question, by a similar looking blond about ten years earlier.  
  
"I don't know" I replied using my almost the same response as last   
  
time "I can't remember the name--its musk or something."  
  
I watched as her mouth formed and O shape and her beautiful eyes   
  
went wide with astonishment and... recognition?  
  
No it couldn't be... could it?  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
The end? I don't know it's up to you. If you like it..or hate it let   
  
me know. Also if I get enough requests I will make this a trilogy, and yes it will  
  
all take place it the present. No flashbacks... well maybe one, I don't know. It's u  
  
up to you so let me know either way. And a special thanks to Vicky *aka* Sexy Sailor Moon  
  
and Krishna-Rae Rabdakhan for proof reading this story to help get it ready for all you readers   
  
out there and check out her story Philosophy, Ethics, and Morals. It just getting   
  
started but great so far.  
  
  
Ja!  
  
Nikki99  
  
nikki99_1981@go.com  
  
or  
  
nikki81_1999@yahoo.com 


End file.
